


Silence

by Wiipuu



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anarchy, M/M, Teen Romance, impulsive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: Jimmys been bored since Gary got expelled.





	Silence

So Im sitting here with Pete. Its a bit awkward, you know, because he is awkward. Maybe its because we dont hang out... ever. But, I just dont know what to say. Something was missing that usually gets the ball rolling. Well, something rolling. Something stupid and retarded. But something. So yea, I guess Ill say something about it huh.

"I've never liked Gary. To be fare though, I don't think he's ever liked me either. But, he is probably the most honest lying piece of work Iv'e ever met. Ya, I know that sounds very uhhh... stupid. And it is, but hear me out Pete alright."

Yea, Pete is making that look. You know, the look that makes you want to sock him in the ass. Or his face, there is probably no difference between the two. I guess I would prefer to hit him on the face though. Who knows what my fist would slip into if I hit his ass. Aww man, why do I have to think things like that man, gross.

"Why you bringing this up Jimmy?" He asked me.

"Because, I cant find him anywhere."

Jimmy then gets up and turns off the T.V. His eyebrows furrowing a bit. "Jimmy. You've been weird since Gary's been gone. You know that right?"

"Nope. I think Im going to head to bed, see ya in the morning Pete."

"Yea, good night Jimmy."

And then we parted ways.

-The next day-

So here I am, for the first time in a while ditching class. It kinda feels weird, cant really explain why. I am excited I guess. Schools been dead lately... Did Gary's influence really sink that deep? Naaah. That's not it. I've always been a 'bad egg' so its not that... cant be. And I'm not hanging out in Blue Skies Industrial Park cause of some stupid rumors either. I just like it here alright?

But... it doesn't hurt to test them out right?

"Hey! GARY! GET OUT HERE!"

... ... ...

Silence. Its a bitch when you hear it. So I... decided to explore a little and guess what I found? A nicely furnished room with mountains of paper pined up on the wall. Ok, yea. There's a few pictures of me to, all torn and stabbed. Fucking freak. I don't know what he is planning but I'm curious. Blue Prints of the old clock tower hanging next to gibberish but I kind get the whole bomb thing. What the hell?

"Like what you see Jimmy?"

That voice, I... would it be weird to say I thought it was comforting? The first word that came to mind was actually "sexy" but that's fucking weird.

"Looks insane Gary."

His lips stretched a bit further and he laughed, "No Jimmy, that's how I'm going to take the school."

Now I'm stumped, why in the hell would he still want to take over that dump?

"Gary, your a moron. Just get over it."

Then I stilled a bit. He somehow got really, really, ... really close. He spoke softly, in that not exactly sane way he sometimes lets out."You never really got it, did you Jimmy?" Its his form of intimidation and aggression I guess but, for me... I don't know, Its just cause I'm breathing hard. Its not like I'm trying to inhale his breath or anything but It smells really good. So I shove him really hard... away from me. Cant have things getting weird. I've been off lately. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Gary. I think we should make out."

Lets just say that was a mistake. Did I really just say that, that's not at all what I wanted to say. Awww fuck.

He is just as shocked as I am. A little disgusted to probably.

Silence. Its a bitch when you hear it. So I left. Screw this.

As I walked out I heard him ask "What the fuck?"


End file.
